Segunda Oportunidad
by CELESTE kaomy-chan
Summary: Ella había sido la primera en verlo, la primera en sonreírle. Ella lo hacía sentirse vivo.


Segunda Oportunidad.

-¿Cómo pudieron hacer semejante barbaridad?- susurró Toshiro, viendo pasmado el pueblo destruido y quemado del que solo quedaban ruinas.

-De seguro fueron piratas…- habló en su mente Hyorinmaru.

No sabía que era exactamente Hyorinmaru, o si realmente existía siquiera, pero desde que era un niño podía escuchar su voz en su mente, y él era su única compañía en el mundo.

-Creí que su número ya se había reducido desde el siglo pasado.- murmuró más para sí, comenzando a caminar a través de las ruinas.

-Tomara un siglo más para que desaparezcan completamente, de seguro.-

-Sí, probablemente tengas razón.- concedió.

Entró en lo que quedaba de una casa completamente carbonizada y miró alrededor, encontrando con desagrado solo una pila de esqueletos rostizados.

No se animó a entrar a más casas y solo miró por las calles.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó Hyorinmaru. –No me digas que estás buscando sobrevivientes…- suspiró en su mente.

-Eso es exactamente lo que hago.- admitió sin dejar de caminar.

-Aunque llegaras a encontrarlos, ¿luego qué? No podrán verte.- Toshiro detuvo su andar.

-Tienes razón.- reconoció, y su mirada gélida de siempre se quebró un poco, pero luego se recompuso. –Pero solo quiero ver si por lo menos una sola persona se salvó de esta masacre.- reanudó su andar.

-Sabes que no, nunca se salvan.-

-No seas tan pesimista.- lo reprendió.

-Porque tú eres la persona más positiva del mundo…- dijo con ironía.

De acuerdo, tenía un punto, pero no lo admitiría.

Siguió buscando a pesar de las protestas de Hyorinmaru, pero no encontraba nada, y sinceramente tampoco esperaba encontrar nada, siglos de experiencia le decían que nunca quedaba nadie con vida.

Oyó un sonido y se sobresalto, volteó, y no vio absolutamente nada, pensó que había sido su imaginación, cuando sintió algo cálido restregarse contra su pierna. Un gatito.

Lo había olvidado, los animales podían verlo.

Se inclinó para acariciar el pelaje amarillento del felino, anhelando sentir el calor de otro ser, pero de pronto algo impacto contra su mejilla sorpresivamente, congelándolo en su lugar.

Dolor. Dolor físico. Hace mucho que no lo sentía, desde que, hace medio siglo, se había tropezado con una raíz de árbol y caído al suelo, golpeando su nariz.

Vio con curiosidad como el objeto que le había provocado ese dolor físico era una piedra.

¿La habría mandado el viento? Comenzó a preguntarse aquello cuando sintió otra piedra impactarse contra él, esta vez en su frente, justo por encima de su ceja, le dolió, pero por suerte no llegó a sangrarle, hubiera tenido un problema de haber comenzado a sangrar, pues no sabría curarse.

Volteó hacia la dirección de la que venían las piedras, encontrando con sorpresa que era una niña la que las estaba lanzando.

Ella lo miraba fijamente, furiosamente.

Esperen.

¿Lo miraba?

El gatito seguía restregándose contra su pierna lo más tranquilo posible, ignorando todo. Vio como la niña lo miraba de reojo.

-Apártate.- dijo la niña. ¿Le estaba hablando a él? –Apártate del gato.- exigió alzando otra piedra, amenazante.

Shockeado, la obedeció y se apartó unos pasos del animal.

La niña de inmediato se acercó al minino y lo tomó en brazos, mirándolo desconfiada, luego hizo amago de querer echar a correr, pero él habló.

-¿Puedes verme?- preguntó aun sin salir de su asombro.

Ella no se fue y se quedo mirándolo extrañada.

-Claro que sí. ¿Por qué no podría hacerlo?- sus grandes ojos, negros pero extrañamente luminosos, lo escanearon confundida.

-Nadie más ha podido hacerlo.- le respondió con sinceridad, simplemente nadie podía verlo desde que tenía memoria.

Ella entrecerró los ojos.

-¿No eres un pirata?- ¿Le acababa de decir que nadie podía más podía verlo y le preguntaba si era un pirata?

Negó con la cabeza.

-No. ¿Tú eres una humana común y corriente?- si lo podía ver tenía que ser algún ser fantástico.

-Claro que lo soy.- frunció el ceño. –Y lamento haberte lanzado esas piedras, pensé que eras un pirata e ibas a matar a mi gato.- se disculpó suavizando la mirada.

Él ignoró sus disculpas, estaba más concentrado pensando cómo demonios era posible que una niñita humana de unos diez u once años pudiera verlo cuando nadie más pudo.

-¿Esto te ha pasado antes?- inquirió de repente a la niña.

-¿Eh?- no lo había entendido.

-¿Te has topado antes con personas o lo que sea que no pudiera ver toda la gente?- fue más explicito.

Ella negó.

-¿Realmente… realmente no te puede ver nadie?- parecía que recién le estaba entrando la curiosidad.

-Eres la primera humana que puede verme.- le confesó.

-Wow…- abrazó al gato más contra sí. -¿Y no tienes familia? ¿Qué comes? ¿No eres humano? ¿Duermes? ¿Dónde duermes? ¿Tienes casa?- lo bombardeó con preguntas.

Toshiro no supo bien qué hacer, era la primera vez que hablaba con alguien que no fuera Hyorinmaru.

-Eh… no sé que soy. No, no tengo familia, no que yo recuerde. No necesito dormir pero a veces lo hago. Tampoco necesito comer, pero a veces también lo hago. Y no tengo casa, viajo por todo el mundo.- contestó todas sus preguntas.

Como no sabía bien que hacer, decidió mejor seguirle el juego.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- una pregunta más, y quizás la primera que debió hacer.

-Hitsugaya Toshiro.-

-Yo soy Kurosaki Karin.- le sonrió, era la primera vez que alguien sonreía exclusivamente para él, había visto a los mortales sonreír, pero cuando una lo hacía mirándolo a los ojos, la sensación era increíblemente agradable, así que sonrió en respuesta, aunque levemente. -¿Quién te puso tu nombre, Toshiro?- volvió con las preguntas.

-No lo sé, desde que tengo memoria solo sé que me llamo así.-

Ella lo miraba como si fuera una criatura incomprensible para su infantil mentecita.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?-

-No estoy seguro, he vivido alrededor de catorce siglos.- la boca de ella cayó.

-Que genial… yo solo tengo once…- se cruzó de brazos como molesta por eso.

Él por primera vez desde que dejo de ser un niño tuvo el impulso de reír, pero se contuvo.

De repente, recordó el ambiente que los rodeaba, el pueblo carbonizado.

-Niña… ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Dónde están tus padres, tu familia?-

La luz en los ojos oscuros de ella murió, y él quiso abofetearse.

-Yo… vivía aquí, con mi familia, mis padres y mis hermanos… hasta que… los piratas…- sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, pero para sorpresa de Hitsugaya no las derramó. –Llegaron y lo quemaron todo, y a todos…- apretó sus pequeños puños.

Él se quedo mudó. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer en una situación como aquella?

No lo sabía. Si bien se la pasaba observando las vidas de los humanos, nunca se había interesado por sus tristezas, solo por sus alegrías, ya que tristezas él ya tenía muchas, pero ahora se arrepentía, porque ahora no sabía qué hacer para consolar a la niña.

-¿Cómo… sobreviviste?- se atrevió a preguntar.

Ella sonrió tristemente, abrazando al gatito contra su pecho.

-Él es Kon, es un gato sumamente molesto y que siempre araña a todo el mundo, pero mi hermana lo quería. Se escapó el día que atacaron los piratas, hace dos días, hacia el bosque. Mi hermana quería ir por él, pero le temía al bosque, entonces fui yo. Me aleje mucho siguiéndolo, y cuando estaba por alcanzarlo, pase entre unos arbustos y me caí por un hoyo que había detrás, me golpee muy fuerte la cabeza y estuve desmayada por muchas horas, incluso cuando desperté era de noche. El hoyo era muy profundo y yo soy un poco bajita así que me costó salir. Para cuando salí, ya estaba amaneciendo, y al llegar al pueblo, me lo encontré así.-

Ni una sola lágrima cayó por sus ojos, aunque se notaba a leguas que estaban llenos de ellas.

-Lo lamento.- había notado que eso era algo que los humanos decían cuando le contaban tragedias.

-Mi casa estaba completamente destruida y quemada, y los… cuerpos… de mi familia muerta seguían ahí, cuando volví.- Toshiro casi quiso vomitar. –Los enterré. Y lloré. Y vomité mucho estos días, ya que, aunque me de asco, estoy enterrando a toda la gente del pueblo… por lo menos, a los que no fueron vueltos cenizas.- aspiró aire fuertemente. –Kon volvió esta mañana, es lo único que me queda de mi familia.- lo acarició suavemente y casi con adoración.

El albino se quedo de piedra ante las revelaciones de la pequeña. Tanto horror, tanta perdida, tanta injusticia…

-¿Has comido, dormido?- ella negó. –Ve a comer y a dormir, entonces.- mandó con la voz emanando dulzura.

Ella lo había conmovido.

-No puedo. Tengo que sepultar a toda esta gente.- suspiró con pesar.

-Yo lo haré.- ella lo miró sorprendida. –Una niña no tiene porque hacer esas actividades, con un adulto cerca.- al menos, eso es lo que había aprendido de su tiempo observando a los mortales.

Le costó convencerla, la niña era testaruda, pero finalmente lo logró con la excusa de que también debía alimentar al gato.

-¿Qué crees que haces?- indagó en su mente Hyorinmaru.

Ya se había tardado en aparecer.

-Ella puede verme.- habló bajito, para que la niña no lo escuchara.

-¿Por eso vas a ponerte a enterrar gente?-

-No seas cruel, es mejor que lo haga yo que ella. Es una niña.- entró a una casa y tomó un cadáver, conteniéndose de vomitar.

-Sí, pero… es tan asqueroso.-

-Lo sé. Por eso no puedo dejar que esto lo haga ella.-

-Bueno, supongo que tienes razón.- guardó silencio después de decir aquello en su mente.

Había una hilera de tumbas a las afueras del pueblo, él supuso que la niña había estado enterrando los cuerpos ahí, ya incluso había dos hoyos cavados, así que metió el cuerpo en uno, y decidió que antes de traer más cadáveres haría más hoyos.

Le tomó todo el resto del día enterrar los demás cadáveres, la pequeña había insistido varias veces en ayudarlo, pero él solo la mandaba a dormir, hasta que finalmente logro convencerla diciéndole que luego de que tomara una siesta la dejaría ayudarlo.

Por suerte ella no despertó sino una hora después de que hubo terminado.

-Quería ayudar.- reclamó ella.

-Ya te dije que no tenías porque hacer nada de eso, niña.- dijo el de ojos turquesa fríamente. –Ya hiciste demasiado.- agregó en tono más suave.

Ella se mantuvo cabizbaja, comiendo manzanas que había arrancado de los arboles mientras estaban sentados en una gran roca, le ofreció una.

Hace mucho que no comía, en realidad, no necesitaba comer, pero si podía hacerlo, aunque si comía, luego tendría que ir al baño.

Decidió comer, solo por aquella vez.

-Oye, ya entendí eso de que nadie, excepto yo, puede verte. ¿Tampoco pueden tocarte?- preguntó de pronto.

También era una niña muy curiosa.

-No… pero… es complicado…-

-Explícame.- lo miró fijamente.

No podía negarse a esos ojos, esos ojos que fueron los primeros en mirarlo.

-Yo puedo tocarlos en todo momento, pero ellos no pueden tocarme a mí, excepto cuando yo hago ciertas cosas… como dormir, comer, o… encariñarme con ellos.- informó.

-¿Y por qué?-

-No lo sé… las cosas solo… son así.- suspiró.

-Ahora comiste…- ella observó la manzana a medio comer. -¿Puedo… tocarte…?...- inquirió tímida y un poco sonrosada.

Él la observó con curiosidad.

-Sí… tal vez deberías esperar un poco a que me la termine…- pero ella ya había extendido el brazo, y, con mucha delicadeza, como si él fuera el más frágil de los dos, posó su pequeña mano en su hombro.

Toshiro sintió su calor a través de la tela de la túnica que utilizaba.

Nadie nunca lo había tocado de modo consiente, más bien, solía chocar con las personas escazas veces las escazas veces que comía o dormía, o llegaba a encariñarse de esa persona al observar su vida, y esas pocas personas siempre creían que había sido producto de su imaginación.

-Mira, si puedo tocarte.- dijo ella alegremente, apretando ligeramente su hombro. –Me preguntó…- y se lanzó a abrazarlo.

Él se congeló, completamente, mientras sentía una sensación de calor que nunca antes se le había ni ocurrido que fuera posible.

-¿Qué haces, niña?...- se las arregló para preguntar.

-Ya te dije que mi nombre es Karin, no tienes que estar llamándome "niña" todo el tiempo.- se separó de él, que resistió el impulso de jalarla de nuevo contra sí. –Y te estaba abrazando, idiota.-

-No me llames así, niña maleducada.- ella frunció el ceño y lo pateó en la espinilla.

Dolor físico otra vez, genial.

-¡Oye, cuidado con lo que me dices, anciano!- era una chiquilla muy ruda, también.

Una extraña manera de conocerse, una extraña manera de conmoverse uno al otro, una extraña manera de empezar a quererse.

Esa noche veló su sueño, mientras pensaba y pensaba, una extraña idea se le había cruzado por la mente.

-Ni se te ocurra…- susurró en su mente Hyorinmaru, en tono reprobatorio.

-¿En verdad crees que voy a dejar ir a la única persona que puede verme cuando no tiene a nadie más?-

-Ella es una mortal, va a morir en algún momento.-

-¿Entonces quieres que deje una niña sola en el mundo… solo porque va a morir en algún momento?-

-Si lo dices de aquel modo es bastante cruel…-

-Es bastante cruel de cualquier modo.-

-Para aliviar tu soledad, muchas veces has adoptado animales, pero sus vidas son demasiado cortas, y siempre te dejan con un profundo dolor al morir.-

-Ella no es un animal, es una niña.-

-Aun así vive demasiado poco en comparación con la eternidad a la que estas condenado.-

-Si la dejo aquí, probablemente muera en pocos días, y la eternidad a la que estoy condenado la pasaría lamentándome.-

-Solo no quiero que sufras…- Hyorinmaru parecía estarse rindiendo.

-Lo sé. Siempre te estás preocupando por mí. Y te lo agradezco. Pero no la puedo dejar por mi egoísmo. Solo por miedo.-

-No estás siendo egoísta. Fui yo el que estaba pensando solo en sí mismo.-

-No del todo. Yo también estaba dudando por el temor a encariñarme y sufrir mucho en cuanto muera.- suspiró.

-Tu corazón es uno de los más nobles. No tienes que recriminarte.-

-Entonces me la llevare, me asegurare de que encuentre una vida digna.-

-¿Estarás con ella hasta que muera?- preguntó ahora solo con curiosidad.

Toshiro la observó, ella estaba durmiendo en una de las pocas casas que quedaron con techo, con una manta que habían encontrado por ahí protegiéndola del frío, su cabello era negro y corto, y su piel pálida y suave.

Era una niña muy bonita.

-Solo si me lo permite.-

Pasaron las horas y se hizo de día, el albino durmió solo un poco, para asegurarse de que ella pudiera tocarlo, aunque probablemente, si podía verlo, seguro también podía tocarlo siempre, pero decidió no arriesgarse.

Aun no podía creer que había encontrado a alguien que podía verlo, cuando despertó de su corta siesta, había tenido miedo de que todo se tratase solo de un sueño, pero ella seguía ahí, dormida.

La despertó, la hizo desayunar, a ella y su horrible, según ella misma, gato, y luego decidió que lo mejor era que partieran de ese pueblo fantasma cuanto antes.

-¿Irnos?- ella pestañeó confundida.

-Sí. No creo que sea bueno para ti permanecer aquí, tomaremos todo lo que quede de utilidad y nos marcharemos.-

-¿Los dos?- seguía pestañeando.

-¿No llevaras al gato?- preguntó alzando una blanquecina ceja.

-Sí, sí, por supuesto, pero… ¿No te irás?-

-No voy a dejar a una niña indefensa sola.-

-¡¿A quién llamas indefensa?!- gruñó, pero luego suavizo la mirada. -¿Me llevaras contigo en tus viajes por el mundo?-

-Solo hasta que encuentre a otra persona que se pueda hacer cargo de ti.- eso no era del todo cierto, pero no iba a admitirlo tan rápido. –O hasta que te valgas por ti misma.- o nunca.

Los ojos de ella se llenaron de lágrimas. Santo cielo. ¿Y ahora qué había hecho para hacerla llorar?

-Cuando mi familia murió… pensé que era la persona más desafortunada en la Tierra, quería no haberme ido, que me hubieran matado a mí también.- Hitsugaya quiso hablar para quitarle esas ideas de la mente, pero ella no lo dejo. –Pero mi suerte no es tan mala, después de todo, si es suficientemente buena para hacerme la única persona que puede verte. Me hace sentir… especial…-

Toshiro no pudo evitar derretirse con sus palabras.

-Eres especial, Karin.- le acarició los cabellos negros. –Eres la humana más valiente y noble que he visto. Yo no tengo nada que ver.-

No mentía. Ningún humano que allá velado antes había hecho actos tan nobles como los de Karin, ninguno hubiera querido hacerlos, todos se hubieran simplemente largado del pueblo y dejar a los cadáveres pudrirse.

Ella sonrió levemente.

-Me dijiste por mi nombre, Toshiro…- fue lo que dijo. –Me gusta que lo digas.-

Esa niña, sin duda era especial.

-Y a mí me gusta que digas el mío.-

Mentiría si dijera que cada minuto que pasaba con ella no eran los más felices de su vida.

Los siguientes años se sintieron como un sueño.

Sí, discutían. Sí, se peleaban. Sí, a veces no sabían convivir. Sí, ambos odiaban al gato pero no querían tirarlo. Sí, la gente de los pueblos a los que iban creía que Karin estaba loca por hablar sola. Sí, también la creían una piojosa niña callejera.

Y sí, eso a Toshiro le molestaba.

Pero aun así también siempre reían, siempre se arreglaban, siempre se extrañaban si se separaban, el gato no era tan malo cuando había comida cerca, a Karin realmente no le importaba lo que creyera la gente. Y ella sabía calmar su furia.

Por suerte Karin ya estaba enterada de todos esos temas que los adultos tenían que explicar a los niños, eso de cambios y demás… cosas de adultos. Hubiera sido bastante incomodo para él explicarle.

Aunque a ella no le gustaba mucho la idea, Toshiro usaba su "invisibilidad" para robar cosas y así alimentarla y tener todo lo que necesitara, pero no podía negarse, ya que ella no podía trabajar aun, y aun si pudiera él no se lo permitiría.

Viajaban todo el tiempo, de pueblo en pueblo, y dormían en una gran tienda que él había robado.

Todo iba bien, todo estaba perfecto, a Karin pronto dejo de importarle que él robara, total, lo hacía a pura gente que no iba a extrañar lo que les quitaba, la gente de los pueblos ignoraba a Karin, eran solo ellos dos, y el gato, y eso no podía parecerles más perfecto a ambos.

Hyorinmaru de todas maneras seguía hablándole constantemente, últimamente, reprendiéndolo por sus pensamientos.

Y es que todo había sido perfecto, hasta que ella cumplió los diecinueve y se volvió toda una mujer.

-Depravado.- lo reprendió Hyorinmaru por milésima vez.

-No me estás haciendo sentir mejor…-

-¿Por qué debería querer hacerte sentir mejor? ¡Deja de mirarle los pechos a la niña!

-No es una niña.- gruñó en voz baja, ya que ella estaba cerca y aunque le había contado de Hyorinmaru no quería que escuchara esa conversación. –Y, por cierto, ¿tú puedes ver todo lo que yo veo?-

Porque de ser así, no le volvería a mirar nada a Karin.

-No, solo escuchó algunos de tus pensamientos, que ahora mismo no son nada inocentes, pervertido.-

Eso lo alivió un poco, pero no le gustó nada el insulto.

-Yo no soy un pervertido. ¡Y no le estoy mirando nada!- gritó en un susurro. Eso no era del todo cierto, pero no iba a darle la razón.

-No sé cómo no pensamos que esto podría pasar…- se lamentó Hyorinmaru haciendo caso omiso de sus palabras. –Debimos imaginarnos que la niña seria hermosa y te enamorarías de ella…- casi lloriqueó.

-¡No estoy enamorado de ella!- chilló sin controlar su volumen.

-¿Pasa algo, Toshiro?- su grito había llamado la atención de Karin, pero por suerte ella no le entendió muy bien.

-Eh… no. Solo es Hyorinmaru molestando.- dijo con su típica seriedad.

Ella le sonrió de un modo que se le antojo angelical.

-Debe ser genial tener alguien con quien hablar siempre.-

-Ni tanto…- por las conversaciones que tenían últimamente, no le parecía nada genial.

-Eres tan gruñón.- se burló. –Yo solo tengo al estúpido gato para hablar cuando tú no estás.- se quejó.

Al menos el gato, pensó, no lo acusaría de pervertido.

-Te lo cambiaria si pudiera.- y sin dudarlo.

-¡Oye, escuche ese pensamiento!- se quejó Hyorinmaru.

Lo ignoró.

-Como sea, Karin, ya está oscureciendo, comeremos algo y luego a dormir.- ordenó.

Ella hizo un puchero. Sus labios eran tan…

-Y luego dices que no eres un pervertido…- rió Hyorinmaru.

Demonios, tendría que controlar más sus pensamientos.

-¿No podemos quedarnos a ver las estrellas? Solo por un rato.- suplicó pestañando, sabía que él no podía negarse a sus ojos.

-Quince minutos.- cedió.

Ella celebró dando saltitos, su kimono se levantaba levemente por cada salto, dejándolo ver sus piernas…

Frenó sus pensamientos y esperó, pero por suerte Hyorinmaru no había escuchado ese pensamiento.

Prendió una fogata y en ella asaron unos peces que habían sacado del río.

A él ya se le había hecho costumbre comer con ella, aunque realmente detestaba tener que ir al baño.

Le dieron un pez entero a Kon, que ya era un gato adulto, y el doble de molesto.

Luego de comer, se recostaron en el césped del bosque en el que se encontraban, mirando al cielo estrellado aunque con algunas nubes que amenazaban con llover. El ahora largo cabello negro de Karin le rozaba las mejillas al estar desparramado en el césped.

-Toshiro…- habló ella de repente. –En verdad apreció todo lo que haces por mí. Nadie te obligo a cuidar de una molesta chiquilla.-

Sus ojos oscuros pero luminosos no se apartaban del cielo.

-Karin, tú has aliviado mi soledad, mi vida antes de ti… ahora solo me parece una oscura y vacía pesadilla.- admitió.

No mentía, recuerdos de una vida antes de ella ahora le parecían una época oscura, una época en donde su alma lloraba aun sin saberlo, donde estaba perdido, un pozo oscuro y solitario del que ella lo había salvado.

-Tú me salvaste…- comenzó a decir pero la interrumpió.

-Tú me salvaste a mí. No sabía lo miserable que había sido sino hasta el momento en el que me sonreíste por primera vez, el momento en que me abrazaste por primera vez. ¿No lo entiendes? Antes de ti no era nada. Yo no existía.- se sentó para mirarla a los ojos, esos ojos del color de la noche que brillaban como estrellas.

-Toshiro…- de repente una gota cayó sobre la frente de ella, pero no aparto su mirada de la turquesa de él, aun mientras más gotas comenzaban a caer. –Me siento… extraña.- él ladeó la cabeza, confundido.

Se acercó más a ella, que permanecía recostada, y se cernió más sobre su cuerpo.

-¿Cómo… extraña?...-

A ambos poco les importaba la lluvia.

-Siento que… te quiero muy cerca de mí…- extendió con timidez una mano y acarició su mejilla.

-¿De qué manera, Karin?- cada vez se inclinaba más sobre el frágil cuerpo de ella.

-No lo sé…- ella se oía tan confundida. –Toshiro… ¿alguna vez has… amado a alguna mujer?- su pregunta estaba llena de miedo por la respuesta que él podría darle.

-Solo a ti.- acababa de descubrir eso, pero era cierto, tan cierto como que el mar era mojado.

Así que la besó.

Por primera vez posó sus labios sobre otros, sobre los de Karin, y la besó con toda la pasión contenida.

Nunca había sentido tal deseo antes, nunca había sentido semejante adoración por el cuerpo de una mujer, sabía que era posible sentirla, pero a él jamás ninguna chica le llamó la atención.

Cuando Karin se convirtió en una mujer, había comenzado a experimentar cosas que nunca antes se hubiera ni imaginado.

Todo en ella le… atraía… de un modo extraño, salvaje e incontrolable.

Eso era deseo.

Eso era amor.

Movió sus labios de modo inexperto por sobre los de ella, mientras ella le correspondía de un modo tímido y aun más inexperto.

La sensación era agradable, incluso más agradable que cuando lo abrazaba.

Abrió con sus labios los de ella e introdujo su lengua en su boca, acariciando la lengua ajena con tímidos roces.

Ella se abrazó a su nuca y hundió sus dedos en su cabello, tirando levemente de los cortos mechones blancos.

El impulso de tocarla se hizo incontrolable, así que llevó sus grandes manos hacia su estrecha cintura.

No era suficiente.

Sentía su cuerpo arder, y la lluvia helada era un buen calmante, pero no quería que luego enfermaran, así que la alzo en sus brazos y se la llevo a la tienda.

Allí estaba el gato, acostado en medio, creyéndose el rey. Lo apartó de un manotazo, ahuyentándolo de la tienda, y recostó a Karin entre las mantas.

Se lanzo de nuevo contra sus labios, esta vez llevando su lengua directamente contra la de ella, que la esperaba ansiosa.

Acarició su cintura, sus muslos, sus brazos, mientras sentía como ella acariciaba su ancha espalda y sus bíceps.

No era por presumir, pero cuando se tenía tanto tiempo libre y se estaba tan solo uno siempre buscaba formas de entretenerse, en su caso, él hacía ejercicio, así que estaba en muy buena condición física, sin exagerar, claro, era un sujeto delgado.

Ella, por otro lado, a veces se le unía a sus sesiones de entrenamiento, decía que en sus tiempos en el pueblo era la más rápida de todos los niños y la que mejor escalaba arboles, así que tenía una figura tonificada. Era preciosa, pero él la hubiera amado de cualquier manera, ahora se daba cuenta de eso, es como si solo fuera… inevitable.

Sus labios se volvieron más hambrientos sobre los de ella, cuando, en un impulso, posó sus manos en sus pechos y apretó levemente, sintiendo su increíble suavidad y calidez aun por encima de la tela.

Ella gimió, y fue el sonido más hermoso que oyó en todos sus años de vida.

Besó sus mejillas, su barbilla, su cuello y su clavícula, deleitándose con su perfecta piel, masajeo sus pechos y le bajó un poco el kimono por los hombros, mientras ella suspiraba por sus caricias y le revolvía el cabello con sus dedos.

Sintió la urgencia de desnudarla y así lo hizo.

Bajó más su kimono, observando su torso desnudo, posteriormente su vientre plano, sus caderas, hasta que finalmente lo deslizó completamente por sus piernas y lo arrojó a su suerte en la tienda.

Ella también lo desnudó con tímidas manos.

Toshiro besó y acarició cada centímetro de su piel, a veces con lentitud y ternura, otras veces con desenfreno y pasión.

La excitación casi lo enloquecía, pero su amor por ella aun más.

-Toshiro…- gimió ella su nombre, arañando su espalda, mientras él besaba su garganta y acariciaba su cuerpo. –Por favor… Hazme tu mujer.- suplicó.

Por supuesto que él no iba a negarse en ese punto.

Se colocó entre sus piernas abiertas y la hizo suya, arrebatándole su pureza, pero sin remordimientos, ya que ella le pertenecía, y él le pertenecía a ella.

Le hizo el amor toda esa noche lluviosa. Ambos se entregaron el uno al otro. Se amaron sin cesar y hasta el cansancio.

Enredado en su cuerpo y perdido dentro de ella se sintió más vivo que cualquier humano.

La lluvia cesó y los rayos del sol se asomaron, indicando un nuevo día.

Toshiro abrió los ojos lentamente.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentía cansado y agotado físicamente, por primera vez en mucho tiempo su cuerpo lo obligó a dormirse, como si le fuera una necesidad, y ahora, también sentía hambre.

Karin estaba durmiendo abrazada a él, su cuerpo siendo cubierto únicamente por una manta.

Desenredó sus brazos de él y se sentó lentamente, mirándola con intensidad.

¿Realmente había…?

Suspiró.

No es que se arrepintiera, no mientras ella no lo hiciera, pero…

Ahora más que nunca, era consciente de que él era inmortal, y ella una mortal, iba a morir en algún momento…

Salió de la tienda, notando como el gato, Kon, había estado durmiendo todo ese tiempo bajo un árbol. Se sintió algo culpable, pero no tanto cuando el gato a penas lo vio salir corrió hacia la tienda, arañándolo en el camino.

Maldijo pero le resto importancia, ahora estaba más concentrado en el hecho de que Hyorinmaru parecía haber desaparecido.

-Hyorinmaru...- susurró. –Hyorinmaru.- exclamó algo más fuerte. -¡Hyorinmaru!- gritó pero sin exagerar con el volumen.

-No tienes que gritar ¿sabes? No podría estar más cerca de ti.- sus sarcásticas palabras lo llenaron de alivio.

-¿Dónde te habías metido?- reclamó.

-¿Me fui?- sonaba confundido.

-Toda la noche.-

-Oh…- el silencio reino por unos segundos, hasta que fue roto por una exclamación ahogada. -¡¿Qué diablos le hiciste a la niña?!-

-No es una niña…- gruñó fastidiado.

-Pervertido depravado. Estoy oyendo algunos de tus pensamientos, y… ¿la besaste? ¿Estás loco?- sonaba espantado.

-No solo la bese. Yo la hice mi mujer.-

Silencio total.

-Estás loco…- afirmó Hyorinmaru después de un rato. -¿Cómo pudiste ser capaz de semejante cosa?- chilló.

-No es una niña. Y la amó y me ama.-

-Aprovechado.-

-No le hice nada que ella no quisiera.-

-Abusador.-

-Hablas como si hubiera cometido un crimen.-

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo. La hiciste mujer. ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Eh? ¿Qué va a pasar ahora? ¿Qué harás?-

-Sé que dije que en algún momento la iba a dejar para que hiciera su vida pero… no quiero eso.-

-Estás siendo egoísta. Tú no le puedes dar lo que ella necesita, ella necesita un esposo, una casa e hijos.- lo reprendió.

Él apretó los puños.

-¿Crees que no lo sé? Pero ella me ama a mí.-

-¿Crees que no sé eso? Pero tienes que pensar que es lo mejor para ella.-

-¡Ya lo sé! ¡Por eso estoy tan confundido!-

-¿Toshiro?- Karin salió de la tienda, vestida con un kimono.

Su mirada turquesa se suavizo.

-Buenos días…- dijo sin saber cómo actuar.

Ella le sonrió de manera angelical y se acercó a él, tomándolo de los hombros y parándose de puntitas para darle un beso.

-Buenos días.- exclamó risueña. –Ira a buscar frutas para desayunar.- sacó de la tienda un hacha, por si habían bandidos cerca, y se interno en el bosque.

Él se quedo ahí parado.

Ella se comportaba como siempre, a excepción de lo de besarlo, claro.

Si las cosas iban a ser así todo el tiempo, entonces no tenía porque preocuparse tanto.

-La niña no puede quedarse contigo.-

-No es una niña.- nunca se cansaría de corregirlo en eso. -¿Por qué insistes tanto en alejarla de mí?- silencio. –Hyorinmaru…-

Pero él no volvió a hablar por más que insistió.

-¡Toshiro! ¡Ya traje la fruta!- gritó Karin regresando.

La verdad se moría de hambre, así que dejo el asunto de Hyorinmaru para después.

Comieron entre risas y coqueteos inocentes.

Karin también estaba más mimosa con el gato ya que lo habían dejado fuera en la lluvia toda la noche.

-Ya se vengara con creces.- aseguró él riendo.

-Lo sé, pero quiero que vea que al menos yo me siento un poco culpable por eso.-

-Yo también me siento culpable.- mintió, conteniendo su sonrisa.

Ella alzo una ceja.

-¿En serio?- preguntó desconfiada.

-No.- confesó riendo. –El muy maldito me arañó.- recordó mirando mal al gato.

Esta vez ella rió.

-Gruñón.-

Terminaron de desayunar y, sin previo aviso, se lanzaron uno contra el otro, besándose apasionadamente, volvieron a echar al gato fuera de la tienda e hicieron el amor toda la tarde hasta caer rendidos.

Él fue el primero en despertar, notando como la urgencia de ir al baño lo llamaba.

Se vistió e hizo aquella necesidad tan molesta y luego, notando que el sol se estaba poniendo, fue a pescar para la cena.

Pescó más de lo que acostumbraba, porque sentía hambre, y también quería darle un pescado extra al gato a modo de disculpa.

Al regresar, Karin seguía profundamente dormida, así que aprovecho para tratar de hablar con Hyorinmaru.

-Oye, Hyorinmaru.- llamó. -¿Me estás ignorando? ¿Hyorinmaru?- lo estaba ignorando, o… -¡Hyorinmaru!- gritó empezando a preocuparse en serio.

Él no contestaba, ya se estaba preocupando, a veces lo ignoraba, pero nunca cuando lo escuchaba tan preocupado.

Quiso creer que estaba exagerando, que pronto volvería, así que decidió ignorar su mal presentimiento y se puso a azar los peces.

-Huele bien.- dijo Karin haciendo acto de presencia.

Él le sonrió algo forzadamente, estaba muy preocupado por esa molesta voz en su cabeza.

-Ya casi están.- apartó la mirada para que ella no viera la angustia reflejada en sus ojos.

-¿Qué tienes?- preguntó preocupada. Demasiado tarde. -¿Pasa algo?-

-No, es solo… que Hyorinmaru no ha vuelto a hablarme.- no podía mentirle, no podía negarse a sus ojos.

Su bello rostro se torno pensativo.

-Él no puede desaparecer… ¿No?- lo miró muy preocupada.

-No lo sé…- le frustraba tanto no saber las cosas, toda su vida había vivido en la ignorancia.

No sabía que era, no sabía porque lo era, ni cuando empezó a serlo ni hasta cuando lo sería. Por eso Karin le daba tanta seguridad, porque lo único que sabía con certeza absoluta, era que la amaba y ella a él.

Ella le colocó una mano en el hombro.

-Veras que ya te hablara. No te preocupes, él no te dejaría.-

Toshiro sonrió levemente.

En cuanto los peces estuvieron listos, miró alrededor para buscar al gato y darle su parte, pero no lo encontró.

-¿Dónde se metió?- buscó en la carpa pero no estaba, ni tampoco en los alrededores.

-Seguro fue al lago.- sugirió Karin. –Iré por él.-

En lo que ella se iba, trato de nuevo de comunicarse con Hyorinmaru.

-¿Amigo? ¿Estás ahí? Háblame, por favor…- no hubo respuesta. –Hyorinmaru…- suspiró.

Un grito desgarrador resonó por todo el bosque de repente.

Karin.

Tomó el hacha y desesperado corrió hacia el lago.

-¡TOSHIRO!- la oyó gritar su nombre.

-¡KARIN!- gritó desesperado, aterrado.

Llegó al río y vio a cuatro hombres rodeándola, bandidos.

Se acercó a ellos sigilosamente, con el hacha en alto. No era la primera vez que se enfrentaban contra rufianes, pero siempre salían ilesos debido a que Hitsugaya era invisible para ellos y los noqueaba sin que pudieran hacer nada.

Llegó sigilosamente tras uno, y, sin remordimiento alguno, le dio un hachazo en el hombro, haciéndolo gritar y caer. De inmediato, Karin pateó a otro en su entrepierna y le dio un rodillazo, noqueándolo.

Mientras los dos hombres restantes gritaban el nombre de sus compañeros, Toshiro le dio un hachazo en el hombro a otro.

Lo vio caer, y cuando iba a voltear a encargarse del otro, sintió un espadazo cortar en su espalda.

-¡Bastardo!- gritó el hombre, blandiendo su espada para enterrársela, mirándolo directo a los ojos.

Tan aturdido estaba que ni se movió, ni pestañó, ni respiró por un segundo, si Karin no hubiera tomado el hacha y no le hubiera arrancado la mano al tipo de un solo y certero hachazo, el tipo lo habría matado.

El sujeto gritó de dolor y se desmayó de inmediato, no pudiendo aguantar tal sufrimiento.

-¡Toshiro!- gritó ella espantada.

Él de repente recordó que lo habían cortado.

-Karin…- murmuró, con la herida en su espalda ardiéndole. -¿Estás bien?...- todo lo que le importaba era ella.

No pudo soportar más y sus piernas cedieron, haciéndolo caer.

Lo último que escuchó fue la dulce voz de ella gritando su nombre, antes de que todo se volviera negro.

Unos sollozos lo despertaron.

Los parpados le pesaban una tonelada, así que los abrió con mucha lentitud.

-Despierta.- oía susurrar a Karin entre sollozos. –Por favor.- sollozaba. –Toshiro…-

Le costó un infierno separar los labios, y más empujar las palabras fuera de su boca.

-Karin…-

De inmediato ella se puso en su campo de visión, con sus ojos aun llorosos y gritó algo que él no fue capaz de entender.

Después, todo volvió a ponerse negro.

La próxima vez que despertó, ya se sintió algo más fuerte, lo suficiente para sentarse y darse cuenta que estaba en su tienda.

También notó que tenía vendada la espalda, justo en el lugar que sentía un leve dolor.

Volteó hacia todos lados, buscando a Karin con la mirada, pero no la encontró.

Quiso salir, pero sentía que no tenía suficiente fuerza para levantarse.

Se recostó de nuevo, y sintió algo cálido restregarse contra su mejilla.

Kon, el maldito gato problemático.

Extendió su mano para acariciarlo, pero sintió algo impactar suavemente contra su mejilla.

Una piedrita.

Levantó la mirada, sorprendido, encontrándose a Karin en la entrada de la tienda, sonriendo aunque pequeñas lágrimas se deslizaban de sus grandes ojos.

-Toshiro…- murmuró feliz. –Finalmente despiertas.- se secó las lágrimas y sonrió enormemente.

-Karin…- la jaló entre sus brazos y besó suavemente su cabello. –No llores.-

Ella sollozó, mientras dos lágrimas más se deslizaban de sus ojos, pero luego se abrazó a él sin emitir ningún otro sonido.

-Pensé que te perdería.- confesó apretando su agarre.

-Nunca te dejaría.- prometió. –Karin.- suspiró su nombre. -¿Cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente?-

-Dos semanas.-

Él se sorprendió. ¿Tanto?

-¿Y los tipos del lago?-

-Están vivos, pero fueron encarcelados. No te preocupes.- ella sabía que a él no le gustaba matar.

-¿Tú me curaste?-

-No…- su respuesta lo sorprendió, solo había hecho la pregunta por mera formalidad, no esperaba nada más que una afirmativa. –Fue un doctor.-

-¿Qué?- chilló sorprendido. -¿Pero cómo…?- de repente recordó, el bandido que lo hirió, había podido verlo. -¿Cómo pudieron verme?-habló en plural.

-No solo eso.- volvió a hablar Karin. –La esposa del doctor también pudo verte, Toshiro.-

-No tiene sentido… ¿Por qué…?...- ¿Cómo era posible que de un día para el otro todos pudieran verlo?

-Lo importante por ahora es que estás bien.- suspiró. –Luego pensaremos en eso. Ahora, tengo que decirte otra cosa…-

Un bello sonrojo adornó sus mejillas.

-¿Qué?- inquirió curioso.

-Bueno…- el sonrojo en sus mejillas aumento. –Yo…- una sonrisa tímida asomó en sus labios rosas. –Estoy embarazada, Toshiro.-

Él se quedó totalmente en blanco.

-¿Qué?- chilló. -¿Embarazada? ¿Embarazada de mí?-

Su sonrojo ahora era de furia.

-¡Claro que de ti! ¡Idiota!- le dio un coscorrón sin importarle que esté herido. -¿De quién más?- se cruzó de brazos, indignada.

De no haber estado tan confundido, se hubiera puesto a babear de lo linda que era enojada, pero lo estaba, así que solo se le quedó mirando, completamente atónito.

-¿Pero… cómo es posible…?...- de acuerdo, algo muy raro estaba pasando ahí.

-¿Si tú no sabes yo qué?- se encogió de hombros.

-Pero… ¿el niño… será normal… me refiero… será inmortal, lo podrán ver las demás personas?-

-Bueno, a ti ahora te pueden ver las demás personas…- masculló no muy convencida, la preocupación comenzando a invadirla mientras se llevaba las manos al vientre.

Él frunció el ceño.

Sería padre. No solo eso. Sería padre del hijo de Karin. Ella le iba a dar un niño. O bueno, niña. De no estar tan confundido, estaría saltando de la felicidad, con todo y lo serio que era.

¿Y si su hijo… no era humano?

-Lo será.-

Por un momento se quedó congelado, sin saber que hacer o que decir, simplemente procesando las palabras, o más bien la voz, que había hablado en su mente.

-Hyorinmaru…- susurró.

Karin salió de sus pensamientos, atenta a sus palabras.

-Tiempo sin oírte…- rió Hyorinmaru.

-¿Dónde te habías metido?- gruñó molesto.

-Lo siento, solo me estaba haciendo a la idea…- suspiró tristemente.

-¿La idea? ¿La idea de qué?- no podría estar más confundido.

-De separarnos.-

-¿Se… separar… nos…?- tartamudeó perplejo.

-Ya no puedo seguir mintiéndote, Toshiro.- susurró él suavemente.

-¿Mintiéndome?- ¿en qué le mentía?

-Te he mentido todo este tiempo.- admitió Hyorinmaru. –Yo sé lo que eres. Yo sé como comenzaste a serlo. Yo sé cómo puedes dejar de serlo. Y yo fui quien te hizo así.-

-¿Qué…?...- fue lo único que pudo pronunciar mientras asimilaba sus palabras.

-Me fui estos días, porque no quería decirte la verdad. No quería que llegara el momento de la despedida.-

-Despedida…- no quería creer lo que escuchaba.

-Sabía que si te contaba la verdad, me odiarías por siempre.-

-Yo nunca…-

-Me odiaras. Me odiaras porque todo este tiempo, el único que ha estado siendo egoísta soy yo.-

-Hyorinmaru…- de repente no quería escucharlo.

-No me interrumpas, por favor. Esto es difícil para mí.- rogó en tono lastimero.

-De… de acuerdo.- cedió no muy convencido.

-Hace cientos de años, yo era conocido únicamente como un espíritu cualquiera, una deidad más de las tantas. Me gustaba dar paseos por el mundo de los mortales. Observar sus vidas simples y apuradas. Hasta que… me interese en una en particular. La de un niñito cuyos padres murieron y era criado por una mujer anciana que lo había adoptado con la más buena voluntad.- a medida que hablaba, recuerdos y recuerdos fluían en la mente de Toshiro. –El niño era frío y cruel con todas las otras personas que osaran acercársele, salvo con su abuela. Con ella, él era cálido y dulce. Pero la abuela era demasiado anciana. Murió después de unos años.- él empezaba a recordar, recordar toda su vida con aquella dulce ancianita a la que había llamado abuela.

Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla al momento de recordar su muerte.

-Toshiro…- Karin, que lo había estado observando, se acercó a él y le limpió la lágrima suavemente con el pulgar, para luego abrazarlo en señal de apoyo, sin decir una palabra más.

-Luego de eso, el niño murió en vida. No hablaba, no dormía, no comía. La gente trataba de ayudarlo, pese a su extraña apariencia, habían algunas personas que se compadecían de él, pero el niño los apartaba, porque él se sentía muerto.- los recuerdos lo azoraban mientras esa voz en su mente continuaba con su relato. –Él se había vuelto frío como un cadáver, tan delgado como un esqueleto, tan vacio como los ojos de un muerto. Yo sabía que el niño iba a morir pronto. Y me parecía una injusticia. No podía comprender porque el alma de esa criatura había sido enviada al mundo solo a sufrir. Me compadecí tanto del niño, que decidí… que no quería que su existencia acabara. Mezcle mi alma con la del niño, quería que él volviera a vivir, así que le impuse un… encantamiento, o tal vez te parezca más una maldición, como quieras llamarlo. Lo hice inmortal e invisible al ojo humano. Mi objetivo era que observara la vida de las personas y volviera a sentirse vivo, que sintiera y actuara como un ser humano otra vez, como una persona viva. Yo acompañe al niño en todos esos años, siendo una voz compañera en su cabeza para que no estuviera en completa soledad y enloqueciera. Él observaba la vida de los humanos, y llegaba a encariñarse con algunas historias, pero ninguna conmovía tanto su corazón, ninguna lo hacía sentirse vivo. Yo, por otro lado, ya casi me había olvidado de mi objetivo principal. Mientras veía al niño convertirse en hombre, su nobleza y su alma quebrada conmovían mi corazón de una manera que no tenía antecedentes en mi vida inmortal. Llegue a considerar al niño como mi hijo.-

-Y yo te considero mi padre.- se apresuró a decir Hitsugaya, interrumpiéndolo.

Casi sintió a Hyorinmaru sonreír.

-Llegue a querer tanto al niño, que ya no quería que él terminara con el encantamiento, quería que para la eternidad fuéramos yo y él. Fui egoísta. Cuando conociste a la niña, no puedo explicar porque ella fue capaz de verte, algo en ella debía ser más fuerte que mi encantamiento, tal vez… tal vez era porque estaban en una situación parecida, o porque simplemente era el destino… ¿Quién sabe? No quería a esa niña cerca de ti, quería que fuéramos solo los dos. Y cuando te empezaste a enamorar de ella… sentí miedo. Miedo porque sabía que al amarla estarías muy cerca de romper el encantamiento, y yo te tendría que dejar, nos tendríamos que separar. Mientras más humano te sintieras, más humano serias. Por eso cuando comías o dormías la gente podía tocarte. Si actuabas como humano, sentías como humano y amabas como humano, volverías a ser uno. Esa era la solución al encantamiento. Ahora que ya has te has comportado como un humano al comer y dormir, ahora que has sentido como humano al sentir alegría, tristeza, preocupación, ira, y ahora que has amado con todo tu ser, como solo los humanos pueden, enamorándote de ella, ya has roto el encantamiento. Ya eres humano.-

-¿Ya soy… humano?- susurró sin creérselo.

-Felicidades. Has conservado tu vida, la has recuperado. Te concedí una segunda oportunidad para vivir y, aunque tardaste, la tomaste. Ahora vivirás la vida de un mortal cualquiera. Tú cuerpo se congeló en los veintiún años. Aun tienes mucho por vivir.-

-¿Qué hay de ti?- claro que estaba emocionado por volver a ser mortal, pero ¿y él?

-Yo estaré bien. Te estaré observando aunque no puedas verme. Pero probablemente está es la última vez que oyes mi voz.-

-Yo no quiero dejar de escucharte.- el pánico lo invadió.

¿Lo dejaría?

-Ya estuve suficiente tiempo contigo, Toshiro. Ahora tú tienes una familia de la que encargarte. Cásate con tu mujer y dale una bonita casa dónde puedan criar a sus hijos. Y sean felices.-

-Hyorinmaru… no me dejes.- suplicó llorando como un niño.

-Yo te estaré cuidando. Y cuando sea el momento, nos volveremos a reunir.-

-Hyorinmaru… te extrañare…-

-Sé que sí. Pero ahora concéntrate en vivir. Ya postergue demasiado este momento. Mereces ser feliz.-

-Hyorinmaru… gracias.-

Ya todo estaba dicho, él ya no tenía más dudas, y entendía los sentimientos de Hyorinmaru. Por más que lo extrañaría, debía dejarlo ir.

-Gracias a ti, Toshiro. Adiós.-

Por un momento, a Toshiro le pareció ver a u hombre de pelo largo y azulado parado delante de donde estaba, pero la imagen enseguida se desvaneció.

-Adiós.- se despidió.

Sintió el cansancio invadirlo y se volvió a recostar, llevándose a la chica con él.

-¿Toshiro?-

-¿Mmm?-

-Por las cosas que estuviste diciendo me hago una idea de lo que pasó pero…-

-Karin…-

Él posó sus dedos en sus labios, callándola, luego, le contó todo, absolutamente todo.

-Estoy segura de que no mentía. Estoy segura de que se volverán a ver.- lo animó, recostada sobre su pecho.

-Supongo que eso no depende de mí.- fue lo único que dijo.

-Hmm…-

Los dos se quedaron observando al gato jugar con el hilo de una manta, perdidos en sus pensamientos.

-Así que…- habló él. -¿Vamos a ser padres, eh?- palpó con su mano el vientre aun plano de ella.

-Sí, bueno… eso dijeron los médicos… también mis mareos, nauseas y vómitos de los últimos días.- rió.

-Supongo que se acabo eso de viajar por el mundo. Hay que establecernos en algún lugar.- suspiró.

La verdad le daba igual mientras estuviera con ella.

-El pueblo cerca de este bosque me agrada.- meditó ella.

-¿Qué hay de los bandidos?-

-Ya están en prisión. Además, ni siquiera eran del pueblo, eran viajeros. Y no es como si a nosotros nos dieran mucho miedo los ladrones, por algo hacemos tanto entrenamiento.- se quejó.

-Se nota que pareces empeñada en quedarte en ese pueblo.-

Ella se sonrojó. ¿Creía que él no se iba a dar cuenta?

-Bueno… el doctor Urahara que te atendió dijo que vendía casas muy bonitas y hogareñas cerca de la suya. Y su esposa Yoruichi era realmente agradable. También me comentó que tenían niños pequeños en el pueblo y ella estaba esperando un hijo y solo pensé…-

-No des tantas explicaciones. Nos quedaremos en el estúpido pueblo.- gruñó.

Ella pegó un chillido nada propio de su parte y se lanzo a besarlo, luego se apartó de golpe.

-Uh… lo siento. No creo que estés… emocionalmente en condiciones para…-

-Hablas demasiado.- la tomó por los hombros y la jaló hacia él, besándola apasionadamente.

Esa noche fue muy larga para ambos, echaron al gato y a pesar de sus heridas, se las arreglo para no dejar dormir a su mujer hasta el amanecer.

Se mudaron al estúpido pueblo, justo al lado de la casa de Urahara y su mujer, y en frente de la casa de una mujer muy loca llamada Matsumoto Rangiku, quien era la prometida de Ichimaru Gin.

Por extraño que parezca hizo amistad con esa mujer tan lunática, y posteriormente con su ya marido, quien, a pesar de que lo molestaba continuamente, le resulto agradable.

Poco después se mudaron al otro lado de ellos Hinamori Momo, quien luego se casó con un tal Abarai Renji.

Hinamori le cayó bien, pero Abarai se hizo más amigo de Urahara que otra cosa.

Karin, a pesar de su carácter serio y a veces agresivo, se llevó bien con todos.

Se casaron y tuvieron a su bebé, que resultó ser niña y era idéntica a su padre.

Él terminó trabajando de herrero, pues antes de existir las tiendas siempre se tenía que estar construyendo las casas, y a los cuatro años de su hijita Karin le dio otro hijo, esta vez un niño.

Sin duda fueron felices.

A penas recordaban sus vidas antes de conocerse, claro que no olvidaban a sus familias y a Hyorinmaru, pero no vivían ahogados en los recuerdos, al contrario, estos les daban más fuerza para seguir adelante.

Toshiro no sabía ante que divinidad debía arrodillarse y dar gracias por permitir a Karin verlo, tal vez si estaban destinados, tal vez algo superior decidió que pudiera verlo, no lo sabía, pero ahora estaban juntos, y sería así hasta que murieran y en otras vidas.

Pero por ahora solo se concentraría en vivir la vida y disfrutarla.

Estaba seguro de que eso quería Hyorinmaru, por eso le lanzó ese encantamiento, por eso le dio una segunda oportunidad.

Y él la aprovecharía.

Fin.

Hola n.n/

Ok, ok, en lo q hice este solo OS pude haber hecho otros diez :P

Pero no lo resistí! La idea no se iba de mi cabeza! non

Mi computadora esta medio jodida... :/ pero igual tratare de empezar a subir más de un OS al día...

Como siempre mi objetivo no es solo los 600 fics, sino que ustedes también disfruten de esos OS y los comenten 8D

Sí a ustedes no les gusta lo q escribo... voy a seguir escribiendo igual xP pero con menos ánimos -3-

ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO! Los personajes son de Tite ;D

Tal vez en algún momento, cuando se me acaben las ideas, haga este OS pero desde el punto de vista de Karin c:

Las continuaciones o distintos puntos de vista que me piden LAS HARÉ CUANDO SE ME ACABEN LAS IDEAS :D pero de que las haré, las haré cx

COMENTEN POR FA!

Me despido!

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


End file.
